


Something New

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age: Evelyn Cousland Fics [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Smut, fluff also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr NSFW challenge: Trying a new position</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

The Pearl; it was where Evelyn and her companions stayed when they were in Denerim. It was a refreshing change of pace from always camping in the woods, and Evelyn was glad for the chance to sleep in a  _real_  bed—that, and to spend time with her lover.

Away from prying eyes, and in the privacy of their own room, Alistair and her were quick to get down to business, stripping each other of their armor and clothes, both eager for the other one’s touch. How long had it been now? A week?  _Too long_ , Evelyn thought.

They were in the midst of their heavy-petting, hands stroking one another in delightful places, Alistair leading her towards the bed where she eagerly climbed atop of, watching in delight as he joined her, muscles flexing in distracting ways as he settled above her. It wasn’t until she realized they were heading down an all too familiar path that she had a sudden idea, almost too embarrassed to admit it.

[[MORE]]

“Maybe…we can try something different?” Evelyn felt a blush creep along her cheeks as Alistair paused, his expression surprised. He pulled away from her, leaning his weight on one elbow, but his other hand was still busy running along the length of her side.

“What do you mean, my love?” He held a teasing tone, making it all the harder to keep eye contact with him. As if to remind her that time was of the essence, he pressed his hips against hers again, brushing his length against her entrance. Evelyn fluttered her eyes shut for a moment, but willed herself to turn her head to stare at him.

“I  _mean_ … trying a new…position.” She felt weird suggesting it. Shouldn’t sex be natural and not so rehearsed? Alistair’s brow popped up, and he gave her waist a small squeeze.

“What? Like you on top?” His eyes seemed to light up, and Evelyn struggle not to roll her eyes at his randy behavior. Not that she blamed him—they were young, full of energy, and in love. “I’m rather fond of the way you look… _on top_.” He added, shifting slightly as if to roll onto his back. Evelyn stopped him, laughing under her breath.

“Something  _new_.” She reiterated. Alistair pursed his lips in thought, glancing back to her after a few moments.

“Do you have something in mind?” He was blushing now, a particular shade of red that had her arching a brow in response.

“Do  _you_?” She asked. Alistair gulped, his eyes darting away from her face.

“Maybe…” He trailed and Evelyn felt her heart rate increase, more excited than before. Alistair looked back at her, silently asking permission and she nodded, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as he pushed himself onto his knees. “Uhm roll over—but get on all fours?”

Evelyn felt another jolt of excitement race down her spine as she shifted, her arousal awakening once more. Alistair reached out, his hands almost guiding her as she did as he instructed, placing her knees into the mattress, apart from one another before bracing her hands in a similar fashion. It was hard to see Alistair, even as she glanced over her shoulder, but she could feel him shifting, his hands trailing from her sides to her hips, one dragging along the flesh of her ass.

“I think—” Alistair swallowed loudly and Evelyn gasped as the same hand slid further down, a few of his fingers running along the length of her folds. She shivered as he opened her to him, a moan leaving her lips as he pushed the tip of one finger inside. “I think I’m rather fond of the way you look like  _this_  as well.”

Evelyn chuckled beneath her bated breath, loving his randy compliment. Alistair shifted once more, and she hitched her breath once more as his hips brushed against her thighs, the warmth of his erection meeting her folds as he aligned himself. One hand met her lower back, and she read his movement, arching her back to give him easier access. He let out a low hum of approval, and she had to bite her lip hard as he ran the tip of his cock along her entrance.

Finally, he pressed in, slowly sheathing himself inside of her, both of his hands curling around her waist to pull her tight against him. Instantly, Evelyn could feel the difference, the new position providing a delightful angle. As he hilted, his hips meeting the flesh of her thighs, she saw white, his length hitting her in  _just_  the right spot.

“ _Alistair_.” She breathed, her hands gripping the sheets in a tight fist. She curled her back against him and he hissed, the movement contacting her walls around him. “I—I don’t think I…”

She couldn’t form a complete sentence as he throbbed inside her, Alistair only responding by gripping her hips tight as he pulled out halfway before thrusting back in, finding a suitable rhythm within a few strokes. Her name fell from his lips as he continued, little prayers to her as he unwound. For once, Evelyn didn’t mind he seemed so close already, the friction and pleasure created by this position driving her to the edge faster than she could’ve imagined.

Without warning, her arms gave out from beneath her and she groaned loudly into the mattress. Alistair held her still as he continued, his thrusts becoming uneven as the sound of his heavy breathing filled the room around them. Evelyn came first, her sharp cry muted as she turned her face into the cotton sheets, knowing her sounds of pleasure were much louder than they typically were. As if spurred on by her orgasm, Alistair’s fingers dug into her flesh, and in two strokes he held her still against him, a long groan leaving him as he spilled inside her.

“ _Maker_.” He muttered, falling with her as her legs gave out under the roll of her climax.

Alistair was quick to remove himself from her before he completely crushed her, his body a welcomed weight and heat as she continued to fall from her high. He ran a hand along her back, affectionately as she regained her breathing, but soon she was turning in his arms to press a heated kiss to his lips.

“That was…” Evelyn closed her eyes, allowing her breathless smile to do the talking for her. Alistair’s chuckle was all the reply she needed.

“Perhaps…we should try new things more often?” Alistair prompted, once they had calmed down enough to shuffle beneath the sheets. “Zevran mentioned something about silk ties—”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves  _just_  yet.” Evelyn interrupted, her face heating at the very suggestion. Alistair only squeezed her closer to his chest.

“What if I said you could tie  _me_  up?” He asked and Evelyn could only smile, allowing her smile to turn devious, if just for the moment.

“I might just take you up on that offer.”


End file.
